<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaways by iatearepublican</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657222">Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican'>iatearepublican</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Drabbles, F/M, Fantasy AU, I WON'T BUT I TRIED, Modern AU, Modern Fantasy AU, Modern Royalty AU, OOC, Out of Character, Royalty AU, ahhhh, i've never seen voltron and i'm going off of clips i found on youtube of their personalities, read this if you like these two and want to see if i get it right????, runaways - Freeform, this is a commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is Allura's bodyguard, and after the two realise their feelings for each other, they run away from the kingdom and Allura's and Keith's responsibilities. They leave Allura's fiance, Lotor, behind, causing an uproar back in the palace. </p><p>Being written atm by a commissioner, 1k each time. I have no idea where this is going and I've never seen Voltron. Maybe read it for the crack characterisation lol???? I think it's ok for not knowing literally anything and they liked it but don't hate me voltron fandom if this is ooc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: So the person commissioning me hasn't messaged me about updating and won't respond so I'm guessing the transaction is completed, so I'm sorry if you were looking forwards to this!</p><p>If you'd like to commission me, I do writing and art commissions, you can message me on Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/lesflaya/) or on my tumblr (https://lesflaya.tumblr.com/) </p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Keith walked through the halls of the palace, eggshell white walls and golden trim. A chandelier hung strictly at the end of the hallway, and he watched it as it passed and he turned down towards the stairwell. Just in front of him was Allura, a white haired princess which he followed and protected all day. Keith was her bodyguard, and Allura had all sorts of things that could go wrong that he might need to deal with. Assassinations were one thing, but he was also there for the smaller aspects of the job of the princess - to get her tea, pull out her chair for her, and sometimes ward off the people
from outside the palace claiming to be in love with her. Even within the palace walls, people loved Allura. The other guards enjoyed her presence, family members, and her people all loved her attitude.
Sweet, gentle, kind, but could turn serious when she needed to be. Lotor, Allura’s fiance, was another one of these people, one who Keith didn’t really enjoy much. There was just one problem, though.<br/>
<br/>
While Keith watched the soft whites, pinks, and blues of Allura’s dress drape down and move with her as she walked solemnly down the steps of the palace, his thoughts turned to places he knew he
should not and could not go. He had feelings for Allura, big feelings, ones he had to hide. They simply could not be together, and she was unfortunately taken regardless.<br/>
<br/>
    “I love my people, Keith, but this wedding… it seems a little counterproductive,” Allura says. Keith perks up a little, black hair swinging over grey eyes before he brushes it away. “Lotor… he’s nice,
but I don’t feel much towards him that I think I should,” she continues.</p><p><br/>
    “You’re not having doubts, are you… princess?” Keith chuckles a little, the question hiding a pining feeling in his heart. The
princess adjusted the collar of her dress and took in a big breath. There was a pause.</p><p>    “No...no of course not, Keith,” she turned to him as they got to the bottom of the staircase. She put her hands on his shoulders, “just make sure I don’t lose my composure up there during the
ceremony.”<br/>
Keith managed a half-smile, before Allura turned to walk away, down the hallway again and into the open area of the palace’s main area. The
truth was, it hurt Keith, Allura being with another man at all… and now marriage. It all happened so quickly, too, they barely knew each other. Keith recalled the times that he and Allura spent together,
as he grew alongside her as his bodyguard for a few years now. He guessed it just wasn’t meant to be. Just then, a flash of lavender and a beaming grin turned the corner in the shape of a tall man. It
was Lotor, long white hair flickering behind him like an eager flame. His eyes found Keiths as he spun the corner, and his grin widened.<br/>
<br/>
    “Hey Keith, ready for the wedding tonight?” he smiles, and Keith huffs in response.<br/>
<br/>
“Cause' you know,” he says darkly, “that I know you have eyes for my fiance…” he spins on his heel, and Keith’s brows furrow.<br/>
<br/>
    “I- I don’t have feelings for the princess, don’t even suggest-” but he was cut off. A sweeping motion, the playful words turned to poison. Lotor was against his face, practically breathing down his
neck.<br/>
<br/>
    “No, <em>you</em> don’t even suggest...I see you’ve tried to play the long game with her and it <em>won’t work</em>,” his tongue darting out over his sharp teeth. Keith opened his mouth to say something to Lotor,
grabbed his fancy shirt by the collar and tightened the fabric in his hands, ready to hoist the other man up. He opened his mouth to yell, but the clack of heels against the floor alerted him that Allura
was coming, and he let the man go with a strong push.<br/>
<br/>
The white haired man laughed, catching himself before he fell, and gave Keith a cocky glare - he knew he’d won that little scuffle, and so did the other man. Keith frowned.<br/>
<br/>
    “You coming, Keith? Oh! Lotor!” she said in surprise as she saw her fiance. Watching Lotor kiss the princess’s hand and whisper something into her ear before leaving was hard for Keith to watch…
and the scene just made him fold his arms and resent the man more, knowing that he couldn’t be right for Allura in no way shape or form. </p><p> The night came quickly, and Allura was adorned in a beautiful
white dress. Keith stood next to her, waited for people to come in and sit down to begin the ceremony. Allura had her back turned, near a corner, and as Keith watched her, he began to get a suspicion
that something was wrong. She was radiating unpleasant energy, and Keith thought he saw a tear slip past her cheek. Sure enough, just a moment after, she hustled outside into the courtyard while
the guests were shuffling in.<br/>
<br/>
    “Allura? What’s wrong?” he said, catching up to her. She sniffled and turned around. “I don’t want to marry him,” she said, her light blue eyes gleamed and mixed with tears and moonlight,
    “there’s...someone else.”<br/>
<br/>
Keith felt a flare of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but curbed it for Allura’s sake.<br/>
<br/>
    “Oh, I-” he started “maybe you should talk to someone on the council, get all of this-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s you,” she cut him off, grabbed his hands in her silky soft ones, “I love you, we’ve been through so much together, so much more than him,” she says through long, tearful eyelashes and a quivering
lip. Keith reacts on impulse, and moves his hands just above her waist and plants their mouths together softly. They both brighten, sighs of relief coming from them both as the quiet sounds of crickets
in the distance spur them on.<br/>
<br/>
    “I love you too,” he said, tenderly, with half-lidded eyes. They hear the bells begin, and someone from the upper floor gets their attention.<br/>
<br/>
    “Princess Allura! Keith! We’re starting! C’mon!”<br/>
<br/>
The two simply looked at each other with longing, and Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Allura beat him to it.<br/>
<br/>
    “Run away with me,” she said, and his back straightens.<br/>
<br/>
    “A-Allura? You can’t mean…?”<br/>
<br/>
    “I do,” she says, grabbing his arm, “please, will you?”<br/>
<br/>
    “I mean of course.. But..”</p><p> </p><p>    But there were no buts, Allura spun on her heel and ran behind a corner of the palace, where she had hidden a bag and some clothes. Quicker than Keith had the time to process, she had emerged
pulling a pajama shirt over her head and a big bag packed to the brim with supplies in her hand. Without another word, Allura and Keith made their way away from the palace, leaving Lotor and
everyone else to wait for them and find out later of what transpired that night. They ran away into the night, the light of the fireflies lighting their way as they ran away to where love took them. </p><p> Lotor
stood at the altar, an hour had passed and nobody could find her or Keith. He grit his sharp teeth, enough to file them into new points. “I’m going to find that bodyguard...and he’s going to <em>pay.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they be runnin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>      As it stands, Keith enjoyed the warm wet of a summer night after it rained, but at the moment, as he and Allura ran away together from her own wedding to a man he sincerely hated, he did not like that it started raining. As they got further and further from the palace walls, they had run, then walked, then ran, a few blocks before turning into an alleyway to catch their breath. The rain was a loud pitter-patter on the garbage cans around them, a raking hymn the dark clouds played from above them. Keith slicked back his dark wet hair as he took a large breath in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re safe, for now,” he sighs out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should grab some supplies, hail a taxi, find a motel or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little too risky to stay in a motel tonight, I think. They’ll definitely be looking for us by now. We just need to get as far away as possible,” Keith brings his hand up to his lips, wiping away the heavy water getting in the way of his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura, hair white and beautifully damp, smiles slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” she starts, “let’s find somewhere warm, just for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      They walked a few more blocks, the water beginning to soak into Allura’s bag she brought and Keith getting more agitated by the squishy feeling in his boots and the water filling his nostrils and mouth no matter which one he used to breathe from. Eventually, they bought some snacks for the road from a convenience store, heads down and hoods up, before they entered a very small restaurant nearing the edge of town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      They ordered coffee and sat in the back of the establishment, Keith drumming his fingers anxiously on the table and Allura sitting in a moment of silence. As much as the two wanted to be together, as far away from the palace as they got, they were becoming increasingly aware of the consequences of this dilemma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brown-haired boy from across the almost empty restaurant kept eyeing Allura, also, and Keith was ready to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer’ coffee,” a man put the cups down on the table in front of each of them, and Allura responded by placing a napkin underneath it, only because there was no coaster present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of the country,” Keith says after the man leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Allura starts, “too many people know who we are here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the continent all together…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith takes a sip of his very black coffee and side-eyes the brown-haired boy again. Who proceeded to pull out his cellphone and take a picture of the two. His eyes went wide as he tried very hard to place the cup down calmly, he grabbed Allura by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura, as much as she wanted to enjoy her coffee, obliged as Keith pulled her from the seat and began to b-line for the door. Allura threw a bunch of coins from her pocket at the general area of the table in hopes it would be enough for the coffees, and back into the rain, they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      “That kid took a picture of us!” Keith stammers, running in the rain. Just as he and Allura turned a corner, a tall man in a suit caught Keith’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” he mutters, turning around, to see another man, tall but burly, and definitely from where Lotor was from, the country of Torence, as the brooch on his suit showed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith felt his feet begin to whisk him away to the left, Allura following close behind, as they ran down alleyways and streets of any kind to get away from the men. Rain still in their hair and the bitter cold of just past midnight freezing their noses and fingertips, they slithered away from the men and into places even more unknown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Keith and Allura arrived at the top of a large, grassy hill. The wind swayed the long, almost knee-length grass roughly one way. Thankfully, it had stopped raining, and the grass was only slightly wet. Keith, exhausted from running and from it being around 4 in the morning, collapsed onto the ground, Allura soon following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared an embrace, something warm and much needed between themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allura,” Keith sighs, bright blue eyes sparkling back at him in the chilled air. </span>
  <span>He stroked her wet hair and sighed into the breeze. They desperately needed a moment of rest, somewhere warm, and a plan was hatching in Keith’s brain on what to do next when Allura snuggled closer. She traced her soft hand around his until it slipped carefully between his fingers, and Keith simply blushed as she smiled gently as ever, eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we used to play in the gardens?” so soft almost a whisper, Keith almost didn’t catch the question. He remembered the luxurious gardens in the far back of the courtyard of the palace. When Keith first moved there with his mother, who got a job in the palace, he had met Allura in the gardens. The two would play there all the time, once they had bridged the gap between them, as Keith was never very good at making friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to think you were so cold at first before we became friends when we first met. Except there was this one day,” she shifts up a little from her position, “this day where I was crying in the garden in the back. I don’t even remember what I was upset about, but you came to me and just sat next to me. You didn’t say anything or touch me or anything, and I thought it was comforting but also just so weird,” she chuckled softly, and Keith looked a little taken aback. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But then later you came to my quarters, snuck past our royal guards and brought me this little stone you found in the garden. It was beautiful, almost like quartz or something. You said that the stone reminded you of me, and to keep it safe and not to be sad because it made you sad too,” she whispers. Keith can’t believe hearing what she’s saying, he remembers doing that of course, even though he was very young, but he didn’t think Allura would remember it at all. She was a princess, after all, she had so many duties, how did she-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always remembered your kindness, Keith” she looks up into the sky thoughtfully, half unable to look at him from pure embarrassment and half watching the stars twinkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I used to feel cold, I hope I don’t feel cold to you right now,” he says in response, not knowing how to handle such emotion bubbling inside him, “it’s freezing out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura laughs gently, and plants her head back into his shoulder, “of course not,” she says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always warm”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sighed, Keith wrapping an arm around Allura and pulling her closer to keep each other warm in the frigid night, as they watching the sunrise in the distance, not caring of how sleep-deprived and exhausted they were, just for a moment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3:</p>
<p>      It had been a few days now since Keith and Allura had last seen any of the men in suits, and they had started to try to lay a bit lower than before. They were slowly making their way to the border, and without a map or their phones or anything in case they were tracked, it was difficult. Keith had gone into a select few thrift stores as they walked to get them some new clothes, rented a hotel for them to stay at the next night and slid some extra money to keep it a secret. It was tough being on the run. Although Keith knew that money wasn’t really a problem for Allura, keeping them under the radar, away from the public eye but especially those suited men of Lotor’s, was what mattered the most to him.</p>
<p>      A cold chill ran down Keith’s spine as he sprung up in bed. He was still in the hotel, the cool air pressing against his sweaty skin. He checked the clock, 5:30. They would be getting up soon anyway, so he decided to just get up now. Anxiety was building in the bottom of his back, making him shiver and his gut drop every time he thought harder about what was happening. As much as he knew the two of them had to run away together, every time he thought about the odds, he simply couldn’t help the rough wave of anxieties. It would be so much easier for him if they didn’t live in the modern era, with so much surveillance how was he supposed to get away…? It was almost instant like his thought was being combatted by the sound, but the front door of the hotel room spoke a heavy knock. He turned, pulled from his thoughts, as he made his way to the door. Keith turns the knob and opens the door.</p>
<p>      “And hello there, stranger,” the guy at the door says, hand up in a greeting. Keith almost returned the favor but decided to simply lean against the doorframe and cock his head to one side, silently asking what this guy wanted.</p>
<p>      “I heard you need to get out of here, inconspicuously…” he puts plainly, lowering his gaze to check behind Keith into the room. Keith stood up straight in response, grabbed the guy by the shirt and tugged him roughly into the room.</p>
<p>      “What are you talking about…? How do you know?” Keith practically spits out. The guy raises both hands as if in defeat.</p>
<p>      “Hey! Calm down, man! My boss told me, and I was just- “</p>
<p>      “Just what?”</p>
<p>      “Look I’m here to help you,” he says, and Keith loosens his grip a little bit.</p>
<p>      “Who are you?”</p>
<p>      “Lance,” he says, sighing, keeping himself a fair distance away from Keith.</p>
<p>      “Look I can help you get out of the country,” he says, and Keith’s eyes widened. At that moment, Keith heard shuffling from behind him and turned around quickly. Allura was waking up, but before Keith could process what to do, she noticed.</p>
<p>      “Keith!” she practically yells, pulling the blankets up tightly to her chest, “who is this!?”</p>
<p>      “Uh, he’s-“but Keith was cut off.</p>
<p>      “Lance McCain, my lady,” he says, closing his eyes and taking a slight bow. His cheeky smile made Keith’s blood boil a little. She smiles a little in response but looks to Keith with eyes of confusion.</p>
<p>      “He- he said he can help us get out of the country…” Keith says, and Allura looks shockingly agreeable already.</p>
<p>      “Great! When should we go?”</p>
<p>Allura smiled at Lance, and Lance returned the favor again, he took a few steps forwards.</p>
<p>      “And princess, you’re even more beautiful than your pictures in the tabloids,” he says, and she laughs lightly in response.</p>
<p>      “You, Lance McCain, are a flirt,” she smiles. Keith watches, unamused, but also taken in by Lance’s comment. He was right, obviously, but it brought his attention to the thick, tightly bound braid she had tied her hair into sleep with. Small ringlets of white snuck out every so often, and it framed her face perfectly. Besides just that though, it made Keith remember what he was doing here, and who he was doing this all for.</p>
<p>Keith looked at them both, eyebrows knitted tightly together, he puts a hand on Lance’s shoulder.</p>
<p>      “Alright, I’m in, what do we do, where do we go, and when can we get the hell out of here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Nobody is gonna suspect us, okay? I literally just look like a guy that loves horses,” Lance says to them as they step up into the back of his van. There was a horse in there, tightened up in restraints, looking like it was going to be on its way to a show out of town. Keith grumbles a bit before he goes and sits down at the back of the van as far away from the horse’s hooves as he can muster. Allura sits next to him.</p>
<p>      “I’ll let you know when we’re getting close, and then you’re gonna get inside the barrels over there, okay? Lance says, slipping a baseball cap onto the top of his head and smiling. Allura and Keith nod, and before they know it, they’re off.</p>
<p>They were on their way to Torence, which was their best way out but also where Lotor was from. It made Keith a little unnerved but also, he knew it was for the best. Allura laid her head on Keith’s shoulder, speaking softly.</p>
<p>      “It’ll be fine,” she says.</p>
<p>Keith sighs in response but nods to her, leaning his head back against hers and lifting a hand to softly stroke the top of her hair. He didn’t know when they fell asleep, but the smooth lull of the van once it merged onto a long empty road eventually made them both incredibly sleepy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith wakes up to a rough smack on the head, and he jolts up from his seated sleeping position to glance up, ready to fight.</p>
<p>      “Hey! Wake up! We’re near the border,” Lance says from out of sight, his arm reached over a small opening at the top of the back part of the van into where Lance was driving it. Keith and Allura stood up and scrambled around in a half sleepy daze. The horse neighed unhelpfully as Keith and Allura tried to fit themselves into the barrels before they could be caught. There were about six barrels in the back, and the two climbed into the ones farthest away from the entrance, pulling the others close and one above Keith’s own before trapping himself inside it, full of hay. Allura lets out a shaky breath, eyes watching from small cracks in the walls of the barrels. The van bumped a little as it approached the border, waiting in traffic for their turn to get through.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>